


The Weasely Marauders

by Immortal Sailor Cosmos (Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn), Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn



Series: Potter Through the Ages [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn/pseuds/Immortal%20Sailor%20Cosmos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn/pseuds/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn
Summary: The Weasely Family after The War: Ficlets of life
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Potter Through the Ages [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/900570
Kudos: 3





	The Weasely Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm late.

Ginny hummed to herself, watching Victoire grab at the red ribbon that came falling down on her. Ginny was conjuring different colored ribbons in the air with her wand, letting them fall on and around Victoire. Ginny was playing with little Vickie in the living room of the Burrow between the little girls many naps.

Flure was at Shell Cottage, likely taking a nap, while Bill was at work. Ginny’s mum was in the kitchen making dinner, after which Bill and Flure would take Victoire home for the night. At five months Victoire was old enough to spend the afternoon at the Burrow without fussing for her mum too much, and that could give Flure a break form taking care of her all the time. Not that Bill didn’t help, but he’d gone back to work two moths ago, and sometimes Flure needed a break. Since most of the Weaselys had experience with a baby, Vickie never lacked babysitters.


End file.
